Love for Revenge
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: My family healed your son and what do we get in return? My mother and father slain because of your stupid superstitions. You shall pay for killing them. I shall get my revenge..... Currently on Haitus!
1. Prologue

"I won't stop until your heart stops beating." I whispered. He crumpled to the floor in fear as he staggers to stand.

"Where are you?!" He yelled. I chuckled, hidden in the shadows of the night.

"Somewhere where you can't get me." I hissed at him. "You shall pay….."

"I haven't even done anything!" He argued at me.

"You shall pay for murdering my family!" I yelled at him. I heard his breathing getting faster as his heart started beating at a quicker pace. He started running down the hall and away from the room as I whispered a couple words and disappeared into the floor. I soon appeared in front of him holding my father's hunting dagger, his knees grew weak as he fell to the floor.

"Believe me! I haven't done anything to you!" He pleaded.

"That I don't believe." I said, raising the knife over my head. "My revenge shall be completed." I smirked.


	2. My Solemn Vow

My family and I were healers. We lived in the forest where we were hidden away from the world. Usually, we had travelers come by our house looking for shelter or if they were injured from hunting. Soon word spread about our miraculous healing and many came searching for our aid, willing to pay if we'd help them. Mom and Dad would do whatever it took to heal them. I always knew that something about this was bad, something wasn't right about what we were doing. Healing was good and all but it was just too simple. One day, this family came to us and asked us to help save their son from this terrible illness that had plagued him. Of course my Mother and Father did whatever it took.

"Will you be able to save him?" The mother of the boy cried. My father examined him for awhile before responding.

"Yes," he responded after awhile. "It will take a while but he will survive."

When the son finally healed up, my family and his family became very good friends. Good friends, until that one day…..

"I heard that you and your family are witches." The father of the sick boy told my father one day on a hunting trip. "I'm sorry, but you have to stop what you're doing. You know what your doing is dangerous." He said. My father knew that using magic at all was forbidden in the country for fear that it might be mis-used, but he also knew that what he was doing would help save many lives. So instead, he used potions instead of his magical skills. I feared for his life.

One night, I was asleep when I heard a thud and awoke. _What was that? _I wondered. _I'm going to check it out._ I told myself as I leapt from my bed and slowly walked out of my room. I slowly wandered down the stairs to see the father of the sick boy we healed leave my house. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. I suddenly saw two bodies on the ground. I went to take a closer look as I crept down those steps. They soon grew familiar as soon as I got closer. "Mom?" I whispered. "Dad?" I got no response. I knelt down beside them to see the blood puddle forming around their warm bodies. I held my mother's hand as her warmth began to fade away. "He did this?" I whispered as I put my mother's hand to my face. I felt my face started to get wet as tears streamed down my face. "Mom," I cried out. "Dad," I wiped my tears away and gazed upon their peaceful faces. Their eyes were closed as if they were in a peaceful slumber. "I promise you, I will get revenge. I shall avenge your deaths." I cried out. "He will pay for what he has done."

_My promise is strong, I shall never forget it.  
If he doesn't pay, then his family shall…..  
He shall pay for murdering my family…..  
He….shall…..pay….._


	3. Rise of Anastasia

"Wow!" A little girl came bouncing in from the front door. "Mommy! Daddy! This place is huge!" She cried out with a giggle. She pulled her big brother's hand through the door.

"Melinda! Calm down! It's just a house." He laughed.

"No!" She argued, "A mansion! Get it right, Vincent!" She pouted. Vincent pouted at her as he saw their parents moving in the rest of the stuff from the car. He took this moment to look around. _But she is right, _he thought, _this place is a mansion._ He walked over by the staircase and saw a picture of this young girl. Her raven black hair in curls that fell beyond her shoulders. Her pale white made her look as if she was an angel. Her eyes were a soft chocolate eyes gazing down upon the people who dare look upon her beauty and greeted them with a gentle smile. _Wow, _Vincent thought. _She's beautiful._ It took him a while to figure out that he wasn't breathing and took a deep breath.

"Who's she?" Melinda asked. "She's pretty!"

"I don't know…." Vincent said, a little sad. "She reminds me of this one girl our grandparents use to tell us about. The one about our great, great, great, great grandfather. Remember that story? It was…"

"No!" Melinda cried, covering her ears with her little hands. "I don't like that story, it always gives me nightmares!" She said, "Instead, I'm gonna check out my room." She ran up the flight of stairs away from Vincent as he chuckled to himself, but he found himself glancing at the picture every now and then. He glanced at the grandfather clock besides the picture as it rung at 5:00. Its soft chiming sent chills down his spine. He shuddered and slowly went to go check his room.

Later that night, Vincent was sitting at the dining room table with his family eating dinner. Vincent was more of pushing the food around on his plate until he father cleared his throat. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked Vincent. He didn't heard him, he kept thinking about the mysterious girl in the picture. "Vincent!" He yelled a little louder.

"Huh?" Vincent snapped out of his daydreaming and quickly looked at his dad.

"Why aren't you eating, I asked." His father told him sternly.

"Oh," Vincent looked down upon his plate. He hasn't even taken one bite, but he doesn't want to eat. "I guess I'm not that hungry." He told his dad as the grandfather clock in the hallway rung 8:00. Vincent glanced at the door and quickly turned to his parents. "Since I'm not that hungry, may I be excused?" He asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." His mother told him. Vincent pushed out his chair and walked to his room, a little tired from the moving. He collapsed on his blue bed as his eyes began to get heavy. The first thought that popped into his head was the girl in the painting. _Wait….._ He thought. _Am I falling for a picture? _He wondered. _Oh well, just don't think about it._ He said as he curled up in his bed. _Just go to sleep and you'll handle this later._ He said as his mind began to drift away.

At midnight, the moonlight shone through the window to shine a faded light upon the painting. The Grandfather clock struck twelve as the gong rung throughout the mansion. The painting began to glow dark purple as a pale hand reached out of the painting. The hand grasped upon the top of the grandfather clock's top and the figure slowly jumped to the ground with a thud. The girl stood up and brushed her curly hair aside. She opened her brown eyes as she soon disappeared within the shadows.

"Huh?" Vincent woke up from the sound of the thud. "What was that?" He wondered aloud. "It's probably Mel." He thought. "I better go find her." He grumbled as he tossed his covers side and walked out of his room. A few minutes later, Melinda peeked inside her big brother's room.

"Oooohhh!!! Vincent isn't in his room!" She giggled as she ran back to her room.

Vincent explored the place as he walked across the vast hallways; he soon came upon a girl, dancing within the halls. Her black dress flowed with her like a shadow as her footsteps were barely audible. She turned around to see her performance watched by a boy. "Excuse me? Who are you?" She asked.

"Hey, I'll do that asking around here." He said bravely towards the girl.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because this is my house." He pointed out.

"No it isn't, this is my house." She argued back.

"Uh….No it isn't. My family bought this house just a few days ago." Vincent sighed. The girl looked a little shock, but then she regained her posture.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled her voice like silvery bells. "I've forgotten how long it's been." She laughed.

"I see…." Vincent said. "Well, it's not your fault….I think…." He looked at the girl one more time. _Red eyes and cat ears? Hmmmm…._ He wondered. "What did you say your name was again?" He asked.

"Oh where are my manners?" She laughed. "My name is Anastasia von Dagmar."

"Cool name! My name is Vincent Basilia." He told her. Anastasia's face grew grim when she heard his last name.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked him grimly.

"I'm…..Vincent Basilia?" He stammered.

"YOU'RE THE GREAT GRANDSON OF THAT MURDERER?!" She yelled at him.

"What?!" Vincent yelled. Anastasia's eyes grew burning red as she whispered a few words before a sword materialized in her hand. She slashed the sword at him and missed. Vincent started stumbling as he ran through the hallway. Anastasia spoke a few words and slowly faded into the ground. Vincent stopped to catch his breath after a while, panting hard. _I think I lost her._ He thought. _What's wrong with that girl anyway?!_ He started thinking. A bright light appeared behind him as he turned around to see Anastasia standing from where the light was forming.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR DID TO MY FAMILY!" She yelled at him.

"But I didn't do anything!" He argued, defensively.

"YOU LIER!" She screamed. Her fiery eyes began to die down. "You….l-liar…." Her eyes returned back to their original red state as she fell to the ground as the sword faded away. She began to sound weak. "Sunrise…." She whispered as the sun began to rise from its peaceful slumber, taking its rightful place in the sky. The sunlight shone through the window as it hit Anastasia. Vincent watched in dis-belief as Anastasia started fading away from his view. He crumbled to the ground dumb-stricken.

"What…..just happened?" He muttered.


End file.
